Words Unspoken and Hearts Broken
by Awannabewriter23
Summary: Words can heal and they can hurt. They're impossible to take back, but it's harder when they're left unsaid. That was the story of them and emotions can be bottled for only so long before they explode. A story in which Jason is painfully oblivious and Reyna's just done. Mortal Au.


**A/N: I love Jeyna but I can't seem to write anything other than angst...so just don't read if you want something fluffy and all sunshine-and-rainbows. If it sucks, please tell me 'cuz I can only improve if supplied with _constructive_ criticism. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

* * *

"What are you doing here, Grace?" Sharp and to the point, Reyna's demand caused Jason to turn away from surveying the raging party around them. He had just arrived, after having spent an hour deliberating the pros and cons before he said _fuck it_ , he just wanted to see _her_.

And there she was in all her glory, looking totally out of place in the drunken mess around them in her purple tee and jeans with her hair slicked back in a graceful braid. And she looked quite pissed off. The sight was so familiar that a pang went through his heart, it had been too long since he'd last seen her.

Still marveling over the fact that this was the first time in months that he's seen her, he let her drag him by the arm through glass doors onto the porch. She shut the doors behind them, muffling the party to a dull thumping noise. The sudden silence shocked him into remembering that he still hadn't answered her question. Instantly nervous, he ran a hand through his hair and studied the impatient goddess in front of him.

"Can't I just be here to hang out with old friends and catch up?" It was a legitimate reason, but a pathetic one and they both knew it wasn't the truth. She only glared at his weak attempt.

"No," she responded tartly, her flashing with something that he couldn't quite decipher before it disappeared. "Not while I'm here." The words hung in the air, cloying and heavy with history. He suddenly found it hard to breathe in the open night air.

"Haven't changed a bit, eh Reyna?" He tried for a smile, faltering under her steady gaze. Jason sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He knew that they hadn't been on the best of terms, but he hadn't expected her to be so cold.

"The truth is, well, I've missed you," he forced the words past the lump in his throat. And it was the truth. He had only realized it recently, but the creeping feeling of something missing had been on his mind for a while. He missed her no-nonsense attitude and tough exterior that hid a kind and lonely girl who loved to laugh. He missed her constant nagging and their playful bickering. Most of all, he just missed her. Hugging her, talking with her, just her constant presence in his life.

"Piper left you." The words were blunt and concise, and oh so true. Just like her. He could only nod dumbly, trying to keep the pain from his eyes. She saw through him of course, she always did. Her eyes softened slightly and she squeezed his shoulder, her hand never lingering a second too long.

"I'm sorry, " she said sincerely. Silence stretched between them, full of words unspoken and actions never taken. She was so beautiful. Her onyx eyes were full of sympathy, but he could still see the old twinkle of mischief. Her body was lithe and strong; perfect in spite of the scars that littered her skin. Reyna had always been able to defend herself. Her midnight black hair kissed her jawline, practical and efficient. Unconsciously, his fingers reached to brush the bottom of her silky hair.

"When did you cut it?" He murmured, eyes tracing the shockingly short hairline. His words shattered the silence and the moment was gone, her guard up so fast he almost got whiplash. She took a step back and his hand fell awkwardly to his side.

"Six months ago," she responded curtly. His gaze shot to hers. Six months. That was when he had come back from his year abroad; a new man, with a new girl. The air seemed to crackle between them. Reyna cleared her throat and the tension dissipated somewhat. "You still haven't answered my question, Grace."

"What question?" He knew what she wanted, but this was the longest they'd talked in forever and he didn't want it to end now.

"Why are you here?" She asked again, exasperated. Jason allowed himself a small smile, no one could get under her skin like he could. He racked his brain for other reasons, but realized that being honest was probably the best option. She deserved that at least.

"It's true what I said before, I've missed you. More than that, I've missed us. I want what we had, before I left, before Piper." _Smack_. Of all the scenarios he'd run through his mind, he hadn't expected her to slap him. Well, a small part of him knew she most probably would, but he liked to be optimistic.

"How dare you!" Seethed Reyna, eyes flashing dangerously, leaving him with the distinct impression that she wanted to do more than slap him. "You leave for a year, basically shutting me out of your life, and when you return you have a new girlfriend who doesn't even know the first thing about you. But that didn't matter, I'd moved on, I was happy. I am happy. Then you just had to waltz back into my life and have the audacity to demand that we go back to the way we were before. Don't you get it, Jason? I loved you and I thought you loved me too, until you threw it all away. There's no going back, not after everything that's happened."

"But, Reyna-"

She cut off his pleading. "But, nothing, Jason. I've already given you too much." She looked him dead in the eye, the pain there so real that it was his turn to take a step back. "I won't be your second choice," she whispered before she turned away. She blinked the tears out of her eyes and plastered a fake smile on before she marched back into the house.

Jason slowly sank to the floor. He hadn't truly realized how much he had hurt Reyna when he went away; she was too good at hiding her emotions. Or maybe he had been to blinded by his own selfishness to try and see past her guise. How could he be so stupid?

This time, Reyna left Jason, and she wasn't coming back.


End file.
